Fortunate Accident
by BloodyTink
Summary: Rumford Gold and Belle French met by chance at a small little book store. It was clear they perfect for each other but fate decides to have a little fun with them.
Chapter 1 Chance Encounter

 **Author's Note: The other day I was watching the movie channels on TV. They were playing 'Serendipity' on Starz, one of my favorite romantic movies. So I got the idea of writing a Rumbelle fan fic based loosely on the movie, but putting on spin on things. I hope you like it.**

 **Happy reading!**

Belle French walked quickly through the streets of New York, while trying not to get trampled by all the people. She was looking at the signs trying to find a particular store. Finally she found what she was looking for, _Serendipity Book Shop._

Belle quickly walked inside and breathed in the books. She loved the smell from the leather bound books. This was her favorite bookstore in the whole city. It wasn't a well known like Barnes and Noble, which is why she loved it. Whether the book you were looking for was new or old this was place to go. It was like the store just automatically knew what you were looking for and it just appears like magic. Belle remembered the first time she found this place.

It was when she first moved to the city with her father from Australia. She was ten-years-old and trying to adjust to a new life in the states. She was walking home from school when she found the place by accident, which she found funny considering the name of the store. Always the curious one, Belle went inside and fell in love. After that she became a regular customer.

"Hello Belle," the owner, Mrs. Potts, greeted her from behind the cash register.

Belle walked over the elderly woman. She was in her late 50's with grey hair and wore black cat eye glasses.

"Hello Mrs. Potts. How are you today," she asked.

"I'm fine dear. Although I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't you leaving for England tomorrow," Mrs. Potts asked curious.

Belle just received a full scholarship to study literature at the University of Oxford and she's been packing for the past week.

"I needed to get out my apartment for a while. I have everything packed but I wanted to see you before I go," Belle explained.

Mrs. Potts came from around the counter and hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you, sweetheart. You have always been my favorite customer. I still remember you as the little girl in pigtails that would sit on the couch in the back room reading stories like Treasure Island and Swiss Family Robinson. I never seen a young girl read so much. Mr. Potts admired you. I wish he was alive to see you go and further your education. I know he would have been proud," Mrs. Potts said sadly.

Mrs. Potts' husband died of a stroke last spring. Belle remembered how she cried throughout the entire funeral. She offered to help her out in the shop for a while until Mrs. Potts could get more help. Eventually the elder woman managed to get herself back on her feet and now she was doing better.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts," Belle smiled.

"Excuse me," a voice called out.

Mrs. Potts turned to see a woman with a baby stroller standing in front of the cash register. The woman had a couple Clifford the Big Red Dog books in her arms. The baby decided to choose that moment to start crying.

"I have to go dear. Why don't you have a look around. You know where everything is," Mrs. Potts said.

"Of course," Belle nodded.

Belle watched as Mrs. Potts went to assistant a customer. She was gonna miss her. She was like a grandmother to her.

Soon she was walking around the shop and browsing the rows of books like she's done a thousand times.

Belle pretty much read all these literature masterpieces:

 _The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzegerlad,  
_ _Frankenstein by Mary Shelly,_  
 _Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy,_  
 _The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien,_  
 _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll,_  
 _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare,_  
 _The Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum,_  
 _To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee,_  
 _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson_

Suddenly she finds a book that catches her eye, _The Love Poems of Rumi._

As soon as she pulls the book off the shelve, she shrieks as a hand from the other side of the bookcase reaches for the book as well. Belle drops the book in fright.

"Are you all right, dearie?"

She looked up to see a man in a three piece suit standing next to her.

"I'm fine. You just startled me," she assured him.

Both she and the man bend down to pick up the book on the floor at the same time. When their fingers touched Belle felt a spark of some kind. She looked up at the stranger to get a better look at him. He looked to be in late 40's, possibly early 50's. He had long brown hair with grey streaks that stopped to his shoulders. Even though he was older than her she found him very appealing, especially his eyes. They were dark chocolate brown and she loved chocolate.

"Well, here you are dearie," he said handing her the book.

Belle slowly took the book from him and they slowly got up.

"Um, thank you. You know you don't strike me as someone whose a fan of poetry," she said curiously.

"I'm not really. I'm just looking for a wedding gift for my son. He's getting married next week and he and his bride to be are both closet romantics," the man explained.

"Oh! Then by all means, take it!" she said giving the book back to him.

"No, you found it first. You should take it," the man said pushing the book back to her.

"I can always find another book. This is a special occasion. This is your son's wedding. Please," Belle said.

The man couldn't help but smile as he gently took the book from her.

"Thank you. I'm sure they'll love it. As a show of appreciation let me buy a cup of coffee," the man suggested.

"Oh! You don't have to do that," Belle assured him.

"Please, I insist," he smiled.

For some reason his smile made her insides melt.

"All right, but on one condition. Tell me your name," she said.

He looked at her for a moment before he stuck out his hand.

"Rumford," he introduced himself.

"Belle," she said shaking his hand.

They smiled at each other, not knowing that fate had plans for them.

 **Author's Note: Did you like it? Aren't Rumford and Belle the cutest thing? As always leave me a review to let me know what you think. Later!**


End file.
